Caught with what?
by ShizayaIsLove
Summary: France have a little dicussion which leaves America with a weird dream and new found feelings for a certain Brit.


**Hiya everybody! :3 I got inspired to write this from a picture I saw. Also this may be a little bit OOC. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Hetalia does not belong to me.**

Fine I'll admit it, I like England. There I said it you happy now. Well actually I do feel a bit happy now that I admitted my feelings. Why did I suddenly admit I like England, well It started two days ago when France came up to me and said he had had a wonderful night. Of course me being the not so brightest color in the crayon box asked what he ment. He then explained to me that he and his lady friend had gone out on a date and that they had had the most wonderful make-out session. It then occurred to me that I had never kissed anyone. I had a dream that night about England. We were at a nice restaurant; you know the kind that isn't too fancy but at the same time it isn't cheap kind of place. I remember that we were holding hands under the table and looking into each other's eyes endearingly. Then we had come back to my place and we started making out. I woke up feeling very confused. Now, two days later here I am staring at England on my front porch. I wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying I was trying to keep myself from yelling out what was going through my head at the moment.

"Hey America are you even listening to me you git!" I came back to reality when I heard him. "What oh sorry dude I spaced out. Guess you really do bore me to death." I laughed a bit hoping he wouldn't notice anything wrong with me. "Are you alright? You seem a bit off." Crap he totally noticed. Ok ok it's not that bad just play it off. "Oh yeah I'm totally fine man." I kept a fake smile on my face. I just wanted to crawl under my bed and hide from this moment. "Well alright. Anyway as I was saying I'm going to be in town for the weekend and all the hotels were booked. I was wondering if I could stay with you." I can't say no, he would think something is definitely wrong. "Yeah sure come on in." I moved to the side to allow him to move. As I was closing the door behind him I started to feel nervous. "You know where the guest bedroom is right, man?" I stared at the door. "Yes, I remember where it is you wanker I'm not old." I had to laugh a bit at that.

I heard him go down the hall into the bedroom, I waited to hear him say goodnight and close his door, and then I finally turned around with relief. I could feel my face heating up and decided to go wash my face off. I was passing by a door when I noticed it there, a mannequin. I remember I had it there from last Halloween when Denmark and I had thought it would have helped with an awesome prank. We never used it though. I suddenly had an idea. I walked over to the computer and printed out a picture from my file, and then I typed that picture onto the mannequin. I closed my eye as went for it. I could feel the warm paper on my lips. What came next had to be one of the most embarrassing things to ever happen in ever!

"What are you doing?" I dropped the figure I was holding and turned to face him, England. "What was that dude?" I tried to had the mannequin behind me….no such luck. "I said what was that you were doing?" I could see his face was a light shade of pink and his eyes wide from shock. "Um nothing man, you know just chilling and hang out." I looked down. I could feel my face starting to burn. "Listen Britain, I can explain." I looked at him. "Please do I am confused by all this and is that my picture? Is that my picture you were kissing?" I walked a bit closer to him. "I was talking to France the other day and he was talking to me about kissing. I realized then that I had never kissed anyone. I had a dream that night about kissing you and ever since then I found that I've had all these weird feelings for you." I looked him right and the eyes. "I realized that I-I love you Britain."

"America…" I felt him then, his arms around me. "I love you to, I've been hiding it for such a long time. You don't know how happy I feel now, knowing I don't have to hide it anymore." I don't know what came into me then but I lifted England's chin and lightly touched my lips to his. He held on to me as I started to get more and more into the kiss eventually asking for entrance into his mouth, he gladly opened his mouth. We stayed like that until we had to break free for air.


End file.
